


cake

by minghao_o



Series: office antics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, i was bored, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/minghao_o
Summary: someone stole seungcheol's precious cake
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: office antics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302410
Kudos: 27





	cake

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 2am and i can't sleep

“i hope you are all aware of the problem that has recently arisen in this office.”

they were all called into the meeting room for an  _ important matter to be discussed. _ needless to say, they all had their doubts on how valid the adjective used was. 

“did soonyoung break the printer because he tried to photocopy his face again,” wonwoo spoke up. “it was malfunctioning a while ago.” 

“no,” seungcheol immediately denied. “wait, did you?” 

soonyoung just looked at his lap to avoid eye contact. 

“we’ll talk about that later,” the editor-in-chief continued. “the security team provided me with footage after informing me-“

“someone stole his cake and he begged the security team to give him the cctv footage,” jeonghan interrupted. 

seungcheol stood there, frozen and baffled at the sudden revelation (read: betrayal) while jeonghan just sat there and smiled at him sweetly.

“i thought you said this was important,” seokmin spoke up. 

“it is!” seungcheol whined and pouted. “jeonghan and jisoo made that cake for me and i didn’t even get a single bite.”

“that’s ok cheol. we’ll just make you another one.”

“but it won’t be the same,” he sighed. 

the meeting was immediately dismissed and everyone had already returned to their routines when minghao turned to faced wonwoo and asked him, “are you going to tell them?” 

“of course not,” wonwoo scoffed as he kicked the box that once contained the cake further under the table. “it didn’t even taste that good, anyway.” 

  
  



End file.
